The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-layered unit for a multi-layered electronic component, and particularly to a method for manufacturing the multi-layered unit for a multi-layered ceramic electronic component which can prevent a ceramic green sheet from being deformed and destroyed and prevent a solvent contained in an electrode paste from sinking into a ceramic green sheet, thereby enabling manufacture of a multi-layered unit including a ceramic green sheet and an electrode layer laminated to each other in a desired manner.